Easter at Camp Half-Blood
by the flamingo pen
Summary: "Camp Half-blood is a camp for the children of the Greek gods. As such, it does not celebrate Christian holidays." But maybe, just once, it could make an exception.
**I made an Easter at Camp half-blood fanfic. Sue me.**

* * *

 _Camp Half-blood is a camp for the children of the Greek gods. As such, it does not celebrate Christian holidays._ Chiron though on Easter Saturday, as he looked down at the sheet of paper in front of him.

"Dear Chiron," it read, "I really miss home. One thing we did all the time was have chocolate at Easter. Can we have an Easter egg hunt, please?"

It was from one of the newer arrivals – a pair had run into the camp, accompanied by their satyr, with the howl of monsters not far behind. The boy, Derek, was a fifteen year old son of Apollo, but the girl he had found, Maisy, was only seven. As Chiron looked at the little letter in its messy handwriting, he felt his heart soften.

Maybe, just once, they could make an exception.

* * *

After Chiron's unexpected announcement, the whole camp was buzzing with Easter cheer. They had taken it upon themselves to make it the best Easter any of them had ever had.

After a lot of asking around whether anyone knew the God of chickens, the Hermes kids were sent to 'borrow' a truckload of Easter eggs. The other cabins got to work painting, with works of art coming from the Apollo kids and streams of … different looking eggs from the Ares cabin. The Demeter and Athena kids collaborated to an enormous supply of baskets, and the children of Hecate conjured up an army of bunnies and chicks which wandered around. Chiron began regretting his idea when he saw that.

Regular activities were ignored, in favour of running around happily with baskets of chocolate. At lunch, nearly a hundred eggs were burnt for the gods. The cabins pooled their stashes of sweets to add to the collection. By the time night rolled around, not a single camper wasn't tired.

* * *

The next morning was the big day. Chiron groaned internally as he was awoken by the chirping of nearly a hundred chicks, but when he came downstairs and left the Big House, he smiled.

The older campers had been up through the early hours of the morning, slipping eggs into whichever hiding place they could find. As the centaur watched, the little ones streamed out, baskets at the ready, joy on their faces. He observed them run through the grass, grabbing eggs off cabin railings, spill out onto the beach, seizing the eggs hidden behind rocks, and scale the climbing wall, snatching the eggs away from the lava. They scurried around for three hours, into the forest and out, up round the pavilion, all the time egged on by the other campers. Then finally, the hunt was over and they all gathered for lunch.

Chiron watched over them as usual, and was quite pleased to see how much the older ones had thought about – and how much he didn't have to do. After lunch, they got them to count up all the eggs, and proclaimed the winner – a small boy aged eleven, who had managed to gather forty eggs. Then, one of the oldest ones in charge ran up to him.

"Chiron, we were wondering, could we have an Easter capture the egg?"

Chiron smiled. Finally, something familiar. "Of course." He agreed. The camper ran back to the others, and after some discussion a Hecate girl conjured up two enormous eggs to serve as the 'flags'.

The made their way down to the forest, the centaur following. He watched them sort themselves into their regular teams, then fight to reach each other's egg. In the end, the blue team won, and were all awarded an extra egg.

By the time darkness fell, they were all at the campfire, singing their usual songs but with chocolate around their mouths and brightly coloured foil around their feet, the flames roaring high. Soon enough, everyone trickled off to bed. Chiron was just sending off the stragglers when little Maisy ran up to him.

"Thank you Chiron." She said, rubbing her eyes. "This has been the best Easter ever!"

Chiron smiled, and walked her back to her cabin. Then, he went back to the big house, casting one final glance over the cabins, the rabbits and chicks jumping through the chocolate in the grass. He smiled despite himself.

Tomorrow, he'd have to organise the great Easter clean-up.

* * *

 **I know this would never actually happen, but … Easter at Camp Half-blood would be fun.**

 **Flamingo**


End file.
